Thank You Kyoya
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: NOT A KYOYAXOC, This is a kaoruxOC, just wanted to establish that. One Shot


"I don't know why you keep that girl around; she doesn't taker her job seriously!" Renge continued to badger the club about me and my, 'unworthy appointment to the host club'. Which I personally didn't agree with, but hey, you can't keep everyone happy can you?

"Unlike Kyoya, she has no sense of responsibility!" She continued while pointing an accused finger into my direction. I was sitting on a couch, sipping on some jasmine tea and talking to Hunny about various types of cakes he had devoured just minutes before she started her fit.

I felt my eyebrow twitch and I placed my tea cup down on the plate gently. The twins caught my too calm action and looked at each other in a slight bit of fear, shifting in their chairs a bit. As if they were ready to make a break for it in case something was about to unfold before them.

"She has no place here! She's not even wealthy! She's a lowly commoner!"

I stood up and brushed off that ungodly yellow dress that I had been forced to wear, and made my way over to Renge and her too loud motor mouth. She continued to babble like an idiot before she felt a tapping touch on her shoulder. She spun around, thinking that it was going to be her darling Kyoya or someone important, but sadly, it was just little old me. The dilating hearts in her eyes disappeared and were replaced with pure hatred and malice. I could actually feel the burn on my nose from such immense staring.

I, on the other hand, looked at her with the intent to kill. "Renge, if you have something to say to me, now would be a good time. As of the current moment, I am all ears."

Sensing my rapidly boiling anger toward her, she actually dared to narrow her eyes and started to speak, but was cut off when Tamaki stood up on a chair and made the announcement that everyone was to leave immediately.

"My dearest guests! We are all terribly sorry to do this, but the club shall, unfortunately, be closing early today due to certain circumstances." Tamaki shot an angered glance toward Renge and me before ushering the remaining guests out the door with the absolute, utmost courtesy. Once they were all gone, he turned toward us and put his hands on his hips in a tremendously dramatic fashion.

"I don't know what it is about each other that you just can not stand, but would it kill you to get along! You're ruining the Host Club!" Tamaki shouted while spinning and pointing at the both of us. We lowered out heads together in shame but I was somewhat comforted by the arm that circled itself around my shoulders. Renge wasn't so lucky...oh boo hoo on her.

Looking up, I saw the golden eyes of Kaoru staring down into my own in a soft, delicate manner. Feeling heat rise to my cheeks I quickly looked back down to the floor. It was actually a very interesting floor if you want to get technical about it. It had a scuff mark there, a small crack here, and I think that was a squished bug a little ways away. Nothing a rag, some caulking and a sweep of the broom couldn't fix.

The arm around me tightened a bit and a looming shadow was soon over me in a menacing manner. "You realize that you have cost the club valuable profit, don't you?"

Oh joy, who could that be? Glancing up one again, I saw Kyoya do his; reflect the light from his glasses move, before opening up his little black book of horrors. He began to scan the text in front of him furiously and soon he smacked it close, making a nice little popping sort of noise.

"According to my information, you and your family own a sweet shop. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I was a tad nervous to look him in the eyes actually. Well...not like I could see them anyways, they were glinting in the light and therefore white to me.

"Well, then to pay for the valuable money that you have cost us, you can get us some sweets to feed our guests for the next two days. Not to mention Hunny-Senpai."

Dot. Dot. Dot. Huh?

"B-but! My parents would never! And besides, Hunny-Senpai would wipe us out for weeks!"

I glanced over to Hunny, who was appearently oblivious to the entire situation. He had a fork sticking out of his mouth sideways while Usa-Chan rested comfortably in his lap, frosting smeared on his sewn mouth.

I could have sworn that the dark cloud of evil was practically hovering over Kyoya, making him look even more menacing than he was before. I retracted the previous sentence that I had said and bowed my head lowly. "Oh...fine. But you can't expect me to carry all those sweets back by myself do you?"

Tamaki, having another one of his famous daddy moments, did a miraculous pirouette and pointed his finger at me and Kaoru. "You're right! Daddy can't expect his little girl to carry such a load all by herself! Kaoru, your job is to help and assist the lady back here!"

Kaoru, now into the full emotion and vibe of the situation, saluted Tamaki quite seriously and replied with a, "Yes sir! Come on Rachel! Let's get going!" He grabbed my wrist and drug me, literally, out the door and the school. He let me go once we hit the road in front of the school and for that I was actually thankful.

He may not look like it, but that boy has quite a grip on him.

"I never though you'd be so excited about heavy lifting Kaoru." I brushed a few strands of hair out of my face, only to have them back by the blowing wind. Struggling with the lock of curls, I failed to notice the hand that stretched itself out and started to gently brush them away again.

"Better?"

I felt a blush coming on quickly and I turned my head to the side, accidentally grazing his fingertips against my cheeks as I did so. Yea, that totally helped me out. We began to walk and a thick silence hung in the air as we did so. Kaoru, getting a little bored, tried t entertain himself by kicking the spare pebble that was presented in front of him.

I on the other hand was staring straight ahead until I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A small girl, no older than five, was being bullied by a bunch of boys in a nearby park. And not in the cute 'I like you' kind of bullying either. I was talking about rock throwing and hair pulling kind.

"Kaoru, let's go over there." I said, grabbing him by the hand and failing to notice the blush that creeped up his pale face. I was so furious over the little children that I didn't even think about the actions that I was taking with Kaoru.

Once we got closer to the kids, I noticed that the girl had a small cut across her cheek, and she was crying heavily. Narrowing my eyes, I let go of Kaorus hand and walked over to the three boys who dare hurt a small little girl. They were clear years above her and that just made me even angrier.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The three boys turned their heads and went pale at the sight of a girl that was not only much taller than them, but also so angry she was practically glowing red in the face. They failed to respond so I asked them again.

"I said, what do you think you're doing?" My patience was wearing terribly thin with these boys...

One of them, trying to show off and be brave, put his hands on his hips and attempted to get up into my face. The difference in height was a little much for him, so being the nice person I was...I bent down to get eye level with the kid. Kaoru had disappeared from my sight and I hadn't a clue where he was at the moment.

"It's none of your business what we were doing! We can do whatever we want!" He puffed out his chest, in a sort of childish masculine way, and grinned widely at my own lack of response.

I let a smirk cross over my features before speaking back to him. "You're right. This is after all a free country, so if you want to beat up on little girls, be my guest. But I must warn you though..." I bent down and picked up a small rock. "If it is a free country that means that I have the right to beat up on little boys who beat up on little girls. I don't think you'd want me to do that now would you?" I gave a sickening innocent grin and the fled without another word.

Dropping the rock, I finally noticed Kaoru. He was crouched down on the ground, holding the small girl to his chest. He was attempting to get her into a better mood by tickling her in the sides, and making lame jokes about how stupid boys are.

She giggled cutely when she finally noticed me. She wiggled from his grasp and ran over to me, a beaming smile now on her face instead of a sad frown. "Thank you miss! That was nice of you to do!"

I smiled down at her and she bowed, showing her immense gratitude, and ran off somewhere. I felt rather happy now, loads better than I was before.

"Oh yes! That was an awful nice thing for you to do miss!" Kaoru teased, poking me in the sides a bit as he did so in an innocent and playful manner. I let out a small squeak from the sudden action, not to mention the sensation that swept through me, and blushed when it seemed as if a new idea had formed inside Kaorus mind.

My eyes narrowed at the mischievous grin that had spread across his face. I took a step back, he took a step forward. "Oh no. No, I know exactly what you're thinking Kaoru and I'm telling you no."

He took another step toward me and I turned on my heel, running as fast as my short legs would carry me. Now you have to know, being a short person isn't as bad as it seems, but in the rare occasion when you have someone who's immensely taller than you, chasing you down the street like a mad man...that's a little different.

Every two steps I would take were like half a step for him. He eventually caught up to me and...I fell. But not on the street, oh no. I had managed to worm my way through every building known to man until I found a speck of dirt and grass. We tumbled down the hill, grunting and groaning with every impact to the hard ground.

Our landing wasn't one that I would call graceful...nor was it very orthodox. In fact...I was so shocked beyond words I was actually proud of myself for just being able to breathe properly.

I stared into his widened golden eyes and he equally stared back down into my blue ones. Molded together in a tight fit were the lips of each other, pressed together so seamlessly. It was like they were made just so they could share a moment so loving. A moment like this.

He pulled away; blush spread from his ears all the way past his collar. I was sure that I wasn't too far behind him in that state of being.

"I-I umm. Sorry Rachel..."

Then the unexpected happen...he began to babble like an idiot. Now my position from the ground was actually making me a bit sore. I had propped up on my arms and honestly, they were falling asleep. My embarrassment had vanished when I realized that Kaoru was just as embarrassed as I was. Then when he started to go on and on and on about how he was sorry...it got annoying. So I shut him up in the most pleasant way I could think of.

In a swift movement I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down for another sweet kiss. That should shut him up for awhile. Grinning from my small success, I was amazed when I felt that he was actually starting to kiss back. It's funny though...throughout our small moment; the only thing I could think of was...

Thank you Kyoya...


End file.
